Wolf in Sheep's Clothing
by Chamuel
Summary: Wolf Rachel Berry finds herself becoming an alpha to a pack she didn't know existed in Lima, Ohio. Will she be able to handle the stress of taking care of a pack of teenage werewolves and get her mate? femslash in later chapters, faberry and brittana...
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Glee. Okay so I was having issues working on The New Girl lately so I started this… I will still be working on the other one; I just needed a change lol. Let me know what you think so far… _

**Chapter 1**

The black wolf ran through the trees; she loved the feeling of freedom that came with each full moon. She stopped suddenly when she heard whimpering nearby. Behind a nearby tree she found another wolf; slightly bigger than her and white in color. Big blue eyes met her brown ones and she recognized them immediately. _"Brittany?"_ She projected into the other wolf's mind.

_"Rachel?"_ Brittany asked nervously. _"What's happening?"_

_"I didn't know you were a werewolf too."_ The white wolf stood up shakily. _"Is this your first time changing? I know it hurts at first, but only for the first time."_ She added as she moved forward to nuzzle the other girl. _"I can teach you everything I know about our… condition. I know you must be starving; let's hunt and go for a run."_ She nudged her to get her to start running. _"Running will help stop the ache in your muscles."_ Brittany followed Rachel through the trees and soon her instincts took over. They worked together and took down a deer easily. Rachel noticed hunting with another wolf was better than doing so alone. She let out a small wolfy chuckle when she saw Brittany's face covered in blood after they were finished with the deer. She licked the blood off her muzzle and Brittany returned the favor before they both started running once more. Rachel felt the blonde dancer fall into place on her right flank as they ran.

Hours later Brittany followed the black wolf as she moved toward her house. When they came into the Berry's backyard she noticed a light on and someone waiting at the door. "Good morning baby girl." Leroy Berry said with a kind smile. "You found a friend?" He asked as he held his hand out for the white wolf to smell before petting her head lightly. "Well come on in." He stepped aside and allowed the wolves into the house. Brittany was nervous and cowered slightly behind Rachel. _"It's alright Brittany."_ Rachel projected and turned to face her friend. _"That's my dad. You are safe here."_ She nuzzled her a bit and licked her face. _"You can spend the night. Come on."_ Brittany followed the other wolf up the stairs and into a bedroom. Leroy closed the door behind them and Rachel stretched before jumping onto the bed. She moved in a circle to find a comfortable place and finally settled in. She looked up at her new friend and waited for her to join her. Brittany curled up next to her and placed her head on Rachel's stomach. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep.

Hiram Berry knocked on his daughter's bedroom door as he opened it slowly. "Rachel?" He asked as stood behind the door to not invade anyone's privacy. "I know you are going to hate this but it's time to get up for school." He chuckled at the sound of two groans of disappointment and closed the door as he walked away. "Breakfast in 5!" He yelled from the top of the stairs. The girls untangled themselves from each other and stood shakily.

"If you want you can take a shower first. I will get you something of my dad's to wear because my clothes will be too short on you." Brittany still looked frightened so Rachel stepped forward to hug her. "It's alright." She comforted. "I'll take care of you I promise." Brittany smiled brightly finally and skipped into the bathroom. Rachel wrapped her sheet around herself tightly and headed for her dad's bedroom. She knocked and Leroy opened the door quickly. "Can Brittany borrow some of your clothes?" She asked right away. "She's a lot taller than me so mine won't fit." Leroy nodded and let his daughter follow him into the room.

"So you found another wolf; her name is Brittany?" Rachel nodded with a wide yawn.

"Brittany Pierce." Once she had some clothes for the tall dancer she moved back toward her room to find Brittany sitting naked on the edge of the bed. Rachel couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck at the sight and quickly averted her gaze to the floor. "Here is something you can wear. I can bring you home to get better clothes before school if you want…" Brittany pulled on some of Rachel's underwear and bras before putting on the clothes she was offered.

"These are fine." Brittany shrugged with a smile. She stepped forward and hugged Rachel tight. "Thank you Rach." She seemed full of energy and was bouncing slightly. Rachel chuckled and nodded. She knew what it was like on the days surrounding the full moon. That night would be the second day and the most difficult day. Their energy would be intense and they would be secreting pheromones that will be attracting others. Rachel hated that part about being a werewolf; especially with Jacob Ben Israel around. She also knew that it was difficult to control emotions around this time. "Really?" Brittany asked as she heard Rachel's thoughts.

"Yeah, if you want you can stick close to me today and I can help you as much as I can."

"Thanks Rach!" She said again and emphasized it with another hug. Rachel chuckled when her feet left the ground for a moment before she was set back down. She hurried through a shower and got dressed before the two headed down to the kitchen together. There was a plate of turkey sausage and bacon on the table and both girls grabbed some as soon as they entered the room. Hiram was putting scrambled eggs and toast on a couple plates and Leroy was getting everyone something to drink. Rachel still wasn't completely used to eating meat, but she stuck to not eating pork. Her werewolf instincts would no longer allow her to be vegan. Brittany and Rachel both ate quickly and hurried to Rachel's car.

"Do you need to get anything before we go to school?" Brittany shook her head.

"Nope." Rachel found the blonde's smile contagious and she finally pulled out of the driveway.

As Rachel walked toward the school she felt Brittany naturally gravitate to walk on her right flank; just like the night before. It didn't escape her mind that she had somehow become the alpha of the pair. She looked back at Brittany who nodded at the thought. "Britt-Britt?" Santana walked up to the pair and looked over Rachel curiously. "Berry you look… wow." She said as she took in Rachel's tight jeans and her button up shirt that was not fully buttoned. Rachel smirked at the girl and heard Brittany giggle behind her. "Britt why are you with Berry?" She suddenly asked with a scowl. Rachel rolled her eyes and placed a gentle hand on Brittany's forearm when she felt her anger. Santana noticed and furrowed her eyebrows. "Where were you last night?" She asked as she stared at the other brunette's hand that still hadn't moved.

"I was with Rachel!" Brittany said brightly. "She was helping me." She added with a smile when Rachel warned her in her mind to be careful what she says. They had to keep their… condition a secret. Rachel finally moved her hand off the dancer and watched as her favorite blonde walked up to them. Brittany noticed the reaction of her new friend and couldn't help but grin. She reached out and linked her pinky with Santana's and pulled her to stand behind Rachel too. "Hi Q!" Her energy and excitement was infectious and Quinn found herself smiling.

"Hi B, S…" She trailed off as she took in Rachel's outfit. She furrowed her eyebrows at the shot of desire than ran through her and glared at the source of it. She hated the effect the diva had on her and it was worse when she dressed like _that._ "What do you want man-hands." She said coldly; trying to get the girl to leave. Brittany pushed her way in between the two and glared dangerously at Quinn, who backed away in shock.

"Don't call her that!" Both of the other Cheerios looked at their friend curiously.

"It's okay Brittany." Rachel said softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it; I'm used to it." She smiled sadly and Brittany could feel the depression of her alpha. She frowned at the shorter girl and shook her head.

"It's not okay Rach." She said as she hugged her. "You shouldn't have to be used to it."

"Why do you suddenly care?" Santana blurted out.

"I've always cared, but I just sat by and watched." Everyone seemed shocked at the words. "But I can't let you do this to her anymore. She's my friend." She finished angrily. Rachel squeezed her shoulder briefly before dropping her hand away. Brittany nodded at the small diva and moved back to her place behind her. Rachel started walking away and Brittany followed quickly. Santana watched for a minute before following them quickly.

"Wait!" She ran to catch up. "Britts, where are you going? I'm sorry Berry." She turned to Rachel to apologize quickly. She didn't want Brittany to be mad at her.

"It's alright Santana." Rachel said with a fake smile. Brittany could still feel the depression coming from her friend. "It's not your fault." Her voice wavered slightly. "I should get to class. Brittany?" She looked up into now familiar blue eyes. "We don't have a class together until after lunch. If you need me call me alright?" Brittany nodded and hugged the girl again. Rachel couldn't help but laugh as her feet left the ground once more. "Behave." She sing-songed as she headed for her first class; trying to ignore the male population and some of the females that were drooling after her.

"Damn she's really hot today." Santana didn't realize she had said it out loud until Brittany agreed. They headed for their class with Quinn trailing behind them; afraid to get too close to Brittany who was still mad at the other blonde Cheerio.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the reviews so far! I am glad you all like this so far and I hope you continue to enjoy and review some more. ^__^

**Chapter 2**

Rachel jumped up from her seat and ran out of the classroom. The teacher tried to call her back and people watched her go strangely. It wasn't normal for Rachel Berry to just leave school. Brittany's voice was yelling for her and pleading for her to help. Rachel finally made it to her new friend and knocked on the door of the janitor's closet. Brittany let her inside quickly. "What happened?" The brunette asked quickly as she saw Santana convulsing slightly on the ground.

"I didn't mean to!" Brittany pleaded. "It's like I couldn't stop myself!"

"Did you bite her?" Rachel asked; already guessing the answer. "We have to get her out of here." She said as Brittany scooped up the other brunette. "We have to be quiet and try to get out of here without anyone noticing us. We will have to run to my car, okay?" Brittany nodded and Rachel peeked into the hallway to make sure there wasn't anyone around. "Go!" She whispered and ran behind Brittany to make sure nothing happened. When they finally made it to her car Brittany set Santana in the backseat and climbed in with her.

"What the hell is going on Berry?" Quinn asked as she ran over from her car. "What happened?" She asked as she saw Santana shaking violently in the backseat.

"Not now Quinn." Rachel said as she moved to the driver seat quickly. "We have to get out of here."

"I'm going with you." She got into the passenger seat quickly and Rachel shook her head.

"You can't come Quinn. It's not safe for you."

"Not safe?" Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"We have to hurry Rachel!" Brittany said quickly from her place next to Santana. She's going to change soon I can feel it!" Rachel sighed and started her car before squealing her tires as she drove home.

"Change? Where are you going, the hospital's the other way." Quinn asked angrily.

"We aren't going to the hospital." Rachel said through gritted teeth. As soon as she made it into her driveway she opened the back door for Brittany to carry Santana toward the house. She ran and opened the front door and directed Brittany with their mind connection to bring the other girl into the basement.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Quinn said as she pulled her phone out. Using her wolf speed, Rachel grabbed the phone and ushered Quinn inside.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that Quinn. If you really must stay then please wait up here for a while."

"I'm coming down with you." Quinn said stubbornly.

"It's not safe for you here!" Rachel yelled; losing her temper. Her emotions were already all over the place from the full moon and being around Quinn and their current situation was making it worse.

"Rachel!" Brittany called from downstairs and the diva ran down the stairs; Quinn following quickly.

"It will be okay Brittany. Please go make sure the door is locked." Brittany nodded and ran up the stairs to lock the door. Quinn moved over to a corner and watched the three girls nervously. Santana was now making growling noises and her body was contorting in strange ways. Quinn ended up slamming her hands over her ears at the scream that came from her friend. "Just try and relax Santana." Rachel said soothingly as she stroked her hair. "It will be okay, I promise. It only hurts the first time."

"I'm so sorry Santana. I didn't mean to drag you into this." Brittany said sadly. She knelt down next to the two brunettes and tried to soothe her girlfriend. Quinn paled as she heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking and moved to their side immediately.

"No Quinn back up!" Rachel screamed but it was too late. The wolf Santana surged forward and bit Quinn in the leg. "No!" She yelled loudly and Santana found herself cowering from the alpha. "Brittany, you need to change and you can bring Santana for a run to get rid of some of her new energy. She'll be starving; make sure you stick to the trees and call for me if you need me. I'll wait with Quinn and join you soon." Quinn was starting to shake and looked even paler.

"What the hell is happening?" She asked weakly as she watched Brittany change into a white wolf and the chocolate colored wolf that was Santana.

"Brittany and I are werewolves, and now so is Santana…" Rachel trailed off nervously. "And… now you. I told you to stay away Quinn. I should have been more forceful."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop me." Quinn said quickly and Rachel laughed as she stepped forward and picked Quinn up.

"I think I would have done fine." She said as she set her on the couch. "Try to relax; it will make the transformation less painful. It only hurts the first time and I will be here with you the whole time." Quinn's body twisted painfully and she let out a loud scream that made Rachel wince. She tried to comfort the blonde, but knew it wasn't possible to take the pain away. The brunette felt tears in her eyes at Quinn's tortured screams. When the transformation was finally complete she looked down at the blonde wolf; whose eyes were even brighter in wolf form. She smiled and stroked her fur before standing up to change herself. "_Come on._" She said into the other girl's mind and led her out the large basement doors, outside. "_The soreness will go away quicker if you run and I know you must be starving._" Quinn followed Rachel closely as they ran into the forest. It didn't take them long to find Brittany and Santana who were playfully chasing each other. Rachel and Brittany took the lead with their hunt and soon they were back in the Berry's basement. Santana and Brittany were cuddled together on the couch and Quinn was in an overstuffed chair. Rachel paced the floor with her mind blocked from the other three. She heard Brittany whine and felt her come up behind her. The white wolf could feel her friend's nervousness and sadness. When she nuzzled her neck the black wolf pulled away slightly. _"I need to go._" Rachel said into her mind and took off running back into the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"We have to find her." Brittany said as the three headed into the trees in their human forms.

"Why did she leave? I couldn't hear her thoughts." Santana asked quickly.

"I don't know she was really nervous and upset and she just left. She's blocking us out; just like Q is." They both turned to Quinn who was staring at the ground as she walked. "Did something happen with you two?" Quinn just shrugged and shook her head as she followed the other two further into the forest. "I can sense her this way." Brittany said as she steered the other two in the right direction.

The girl's looked at each other curiously when their search brought them to Puck's backdoor. Brittany knocked lightly and Mrs. Puckerman smiled as she opened the door. "Hello girls." She greeted. "Noah is a little busy at the moment."

"We're looking for Rachel." Brittany replied.

"Oh, come into the kitchen and I'll see if they are ready for visitors…" She said kindly as she left the three girls in the kitchen. Quinn felt like venom was running through her veins.

"What is she doing here with him?" She asked angrily. "Are they together now?" She looked at Brittany with darkened eyes and was shaking slightly.

"Q, calm down." Brittany said firmly and Quinn couldn't help but obey; the blonde dancer was the second in command of their makeshift pack. They were soon rejoined by Puck and his mother.

"Hey guys." Puck greeted tiredly. "What's up?"

"Where's Rachel?" Quinn asked bitterly.

"She's asleep right now." Puck replied and Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. She hated how jealous she felt and didn't know how much longer she could stay in control.

"Quinn, stay calm." Rachel ordered as she came into the room wearing a pair of Puck's boxers and a plaid shirt. Quinn immediately felt more jealousy run through her and desire from looking at Rachel. She suddenly felt possessive; like she wanted to claim Rachel and make sure everyone knew who she belonged to. Brittany and Santana looked at her curiously. The other three wolves thought she was jealous because she still wanted Puck. That thought made Rachel even more upset and she decided to go back to Puck's room. Santana remembered when Brittany was with Artie and thought perhaps that was why Rachel was so upset. She was sad and jealous all the time when the two were together. The Latina saw how Rachel looked at their blonde friend. Brittany nodded slightly in agreement. _"Maybe you should talk to her San. I'll take Quinn out of here before she attacks somebody."_ Brittany took a hold of Quinn's shoulder and steered her outside. "Come on Q, let's go. You are going to talk to me about what is going on." She said as they made it into the trees. Santana looked up at Puck and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you and Rachel together?" Puck shook his head. "I need to talk to her alone." He looked hesitant to allow the two girls to be alone together. "I really need to speak to her." The Latina added as she pushed past him. Once she got to his room she knocked lightly. "Rachel? Can I come in?" She asked timidly and Puck tilted his head at her.

"Yes Santana." Rachel's reply was muffled by Puck's pillow that she had her face buried in. Santana squeezed in and closed the door before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Brittany took Quinn back into the woods to cool down." Rachel finally sat up and nodded.

"Good, I don't want her attacking anyone. Puck is going to be like us, but not yet. I wasn't going to change him until after the full moon is finished. That way he will have a month before the added stress of the full moon." Santana nodded slightly but didn't comment. She wondered why she was going to change Puck.

"So you and Puck aren't together?" Rachel shook her head.

"Puck's like a brother to me. We've known each other since preschool and he's really not my type." She replied.

"So, what is your type then?" Santana knew she wasn't being too subtle with her questions. Rachel smirked when she heard Santana's thoughts.

"Yes Santana, you are correct in your thinking." Santana couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"This wolf thing really makes conversations quicker and easier." Rachel nodded and slid closer to her new friend. Santana opened her arms and let her alpha collapse into them and cry. She stroked the shorter girl's hair and waited for the sobs to calm down.

"I can't stand in the way if they are meant to be together." Rachel finally said. "I don't know how Puck feels about her because he isn't a wolf yet. Once he is though their feelings will be intensified, which I'm sure you've noticed." Santana nodded and thought of her feelings for Brittany. "I know I just have to deal with it and get over it, but it's so hard."

"It's okay to be upset…" Santana said softly. "I mean I was so depressed when Brittany was with Artie, and that was before I was a wolf. I'm here for you whenever you need me. We're like a family now right?" Santana suddenly felt nervous, but Rachel quickly hugged her closer.

"Yes, we are family now."

"I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you." She added quietly.

"I forgive you." Rachel said quickly and kissed her cheek. "Come on, we better go. There are a few things we need to do to prepare for tonight." The pair moved out of Puck's room and back into the kitchen. Puck smiled when he realized Rachel seemed to be feeling a bit better. He stepped forward and hugged her. Rachel smiled and led Santana out to the trees. She took off the clothes Puck let her use and changed into her wolf form while Santana brought the clothes back to him. The Latina stayed in human form and followed Rachel back to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the wait! Here is the next chapter… I know it's short, I have been having major writer's block! Sorry!_

**Chapter 4**

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows as she watched Rachel laughing with Puck at the piano. Santana and Brittany were sitting in the back row talking quietly as they waited for the rest of Glee club to join them. The blonde wasn't used to being early for Glee but she followed her alpha here. She wasn't happy to see Puck sitting there waiting for them. Her harsh glare went unnoticed by Puck, but Rachel had noticed and instantly felt her heart clench painfully. Puck noticed the change in Rachel's attitude and tried to comfort her but she pulled away and decided to leave the room. Santana stood up and started to follow her. "I'll go." She told Puck as she passed him.

"Rachel!" She said as she jogged up behind her. "Where are you going?"

"I just can't watch her get so upset about seeing me near Puck. I mean he's like my brother and she's… she's…"

"I know." Santana hugged her close and scowled at a few people who were left in the school that were staring at them curiously. They took that as their cue to make a run for it. "But I talked to Brittany and I don't think we have the situation right." She projected her previous conversation with Brittany to Rachel and felt her tense in her arms. "I don't think she's jealous of you; I think she's jealous of Puck." Santana added aloud. "But she's hiding her feelings because she's scared. You know how she was raised…" Rachel nodded and pulled back slightly to look into almost black eyes.

"Thank you Santana." She mumbled and kissed her cheek. "You are quickly becoming my best friend… I never thought I would actually be saying that to you." Santana smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, just don't let everyone know I'm a softie." She said and Rachel chuckled.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Good, shall we go back to Glee now? You know it's the best part of the day and you don't want to miss it."

Rachel felt lighter as they headed back inside the choir room. She smiled brightly at Quinn, who was caught off guard and seemed to forget she was talking to Brittany. Brittany just smiled and looked at her own mate, who jogged quickly up to the chair next to her to sit. Rachel wanted to talk to Quinn but people were starting to fill the choir room for their Glee meeting. Quinn still had her mind closed off so she couldn't talk that way so she sighed and sat down to wait for the meeting to end.


	5. Chapter 5

_I was reading back through this story to see where I wanted to go and spotted a couple mistakes so I am re-posting this chapter… no major changes so you won't have to reread it or anything._

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Rach." Finn stepped up to Rachel after the Glee meeting ended. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rachel sighed and nodded as everyone else left the room. Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Puck all waited but were soon asked to leave by Finn. "I was hoping we could talk alone." He said looking at the other four with furrowed eyebrows. Santana and Brittany left, but Quinn and Puck were both more hesitant. Rachel nodded at them and they followed the rest of the pack. Even though Puck wasn't a wolf yet, Rachel considered him part of the pack. "I wanted to talk to you about us getting back together." Finn said finally and Rachel heard a growl from outside the door.

"_Keep her calm guys." _ She said to Brittany and Santana through their minds. "Finn, as flattered as I am by your interest in being in a relationship with me, I must decline your offer." Finn looked confused and Rachel heard Santana chuckle in her head. "I am sorry but I am interested in someone else."

"Is it because of Puck? I see you guys hanging out a lot more lately. I can be so much better than him Rachel."

"Noah is my best friend Finn, you know that. Even when we were dating before he was my best friend. We aren't together and we never plan to be." She felt happiness coming from outside the door. "And please never try to insult him in front of me again because he is ten times the man you are."

"So then who are you interested in if it's not Puck or me?"

"I fail to see how that is any of your business, Finn. Now if you'll excuse me I have plans." She added as she turned to leave.

"I'm not giving up on us Rach. I know you still love me and I will prove to you that we belong together." He said with what he thought was a charming grin.

"Finn, please don't even try because my answer with always be no." She replied as she opened the door to reveal her pack waiting for her. She smiled at Quinn who seemed to be in a better mood than she was earlier. Puck held out his fist and Rachel chuckled as she bumped her knuckles against his. Santana was smirking and Brittany was grinning at the alpha.

"Ready to go Rach?" Brittany asked quickly. "You're dads are making us steaks tonight remember?" The girls and Puck made their way out to the parking lot with Rachel leading them. Brittany was on her right flank while Santana was on her left. Quinn was in between the two and Puck was behind them all. Rachel laughed as they all tried to squeeze into her car again. They all drove to school together because they were all at Rachel's house in the morning. Brittany, Puck and Santana sat in the back while Quinn sat in the front with Rachel who was driving. As soon as she pulled into the driveway the wolves could smell the steak cooking in the backyard. Santana and Quinn raced to the gate while Rachel and Brittany walked with Puck. It was the last day of the full moon and after they ate the girls would be going for a run. They also planned to hunt much later. Puck was only staying for dinner before he went home.

The Berry men chuckled as the wolves devoured their steaks. Quinn was sitting directly next to Rachel. The closer to the night it became, the more she felt the need to be closer to her. She felt the need to claim her and let herself be claimed by the alpha. The blonde didn't realize she was no longer completely blocking her mind from everyone and Santana smirked as she caught her friend's thoughts. The Latina quickly blocked them off from the others before speaking to her. _"You go Q; get you some."_ Quinn gasped and her eyes widened slightly. "_Relax; she feels the same way about you._" Quinn couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. Rachel looked at her curiously and she finally let her mind open to the others. Santana and Brittany both closed off from the other girls when the thoughts bombarded them. Rachel's eyes dilated at the thought of claiming Quinn and the two ended up leaving quickly.

"Where are they going?" Hiram Berry asked.

"They needed to start their run early." Santana replied with a smirk. "We'll join them later." She added and Brittany giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

_I still don't own Glee obviously _

**Chapter 6**

Hiram stood at the back door waiting for the wolves to return from their run. He laughed when he saw them racing toward him. Rachel was pulling in front of them all until Santana tackled her; which in turn made Quinn tackle Santana and try to pin her on the ground. Brittany chuckled and continued running. _"I win."_ She said into their minds. The other three wolves stopped and looked up at her. Santana had Rachel pinned to the ground and was biting her ear. Quinn had a hold of Santana's hind leg and was pulling her off Rachel. After a second they all started running toward the house again trying to beat each other. Quinn was the next one to the door, while Rachel and Santana got to it at the same time. "Welcome home girls." Hiram smiled down at each of them. "I trust your run went well?" Rachel nuzzled him slightly in greeting and he ran his fingers through her thick, black fur. The four moved into the house and slipped into Rachel's bedroom to sleep; lying together in a pile.

Rachel was the first to wake up in the morning and groaned when the sun hit her eyes. She hated when she had to go to school the day after a full moon cycle. She dragged herself from her pack and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. Quinn immediately felt her mate leave the room and quickly tumbled out of the bed to follow her. "Good morning Quinn." Rachel smiled as she felt her walk up behind her. She felt strong arms slip around her waist and pull her close, so she turned around to face her. Quinn leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." The blonde spoke softly and let herself be led toward the shower.

"I love you to Quinn." Rachel replied with a bright smile. _"Well isn't this a nice sappy love fest."_ Santana spoke into their minds.

"We're totally going to be late." She finished aloud. "We need to hurry because Coach will kill us Q." Quinn nodded and turned on the shower. Before she could get in Rachel and Brittany were both in it and were soon joined by Santana. "Come on Q! Hurry up!" Quinn blocked her mind from everyone but Rachel. She was disappointed she wasn't going to get to spend the time in the shower with only her mate. From the emotions she felt coming at her from Santana, she was thinking the same thing.

Once they were all freshly showered and dressed, they ran down the stairs where Hiram was standing holding paper bags. "I know you four don't want to be late so I packed you all breakfast. It will be good for you to have after practice to replenish any energy you've lost." Brittany smiled and took the bag with her name on it.

"Thanks Daddy." She replied as she hugged him tightly. Santana took hers and kissed his cheek. "Yeah thanks Daddy." She added as they moved out the door to get into the car. Rachel took hers and Quinn's and kissed her father's cheek before following the rest of her pack to the car.

Rachel leaned tiredly on Puck as they sat in the bleachers. He met them there to watch Cheerio's practice. Puck chuckled when he heard a low growl come from his friend. Sue Sylvester was yelling through her bullhorn at Quinn for not paying attention. "You didn't even finish your sentence Rach." Puck said after a few minutes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was asking if you were really prepared for the change. I would like to do it soon so we have plenty of time before the next full moon cycle." Rachel whispered to her friend.

"I was thinking tonight would be perfect. We have the four day weekend starting tomorrow."

"That is a wonderful idea Noah. That way you have time to recover before coming back to school. We also have some other issues to discuss. You will have to be extra careful during football because your strength and speed will grow. We also have to make sure you stay with us until we can make sure your temper will be under control."

"Sounds good Jew babe." He smiled and pulled her in for a sideways hug. Rachel's attention went back to the field as the Coach dismissed the rest of her pack. Quinn ran directly to the bleachers to see Rachel. Santana and Brittany joined them after a couple minutes.

"We're going to go shower really quick then we can all have our breakfast together." Brittany said as she looked to her alpha for permission. Rachel nodded and watched her friends head for the locker room. Quinn looked disappointed that she had to leave her mate again so soon.

"I'll be here waiting for you." Rachel said as she kissed Quinn gently. The blonde ran after the other two and passed them on the way to the locker room. Soon all three were laughing and running; trying to beat each other there. "Noah, have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Yeah, mom was home this morning so she made us breakfast." He smiled. "She has the day off so she is resting. I was hoping we would do the change tonight so I told her I would probably be spending the night at your place."

"Good, we don't want to take any chances of something happening to her or your sister. I will tell my fathers the plan and they will probably go get a hotel room. They've been due for a night out by themselves anyway. All four of us will be there with you while you go through the change." Rachel grinned as she sensed Quinn coming back. "Hello Quinn." She said as she felt her come up behind her. Quinn wrapped her arms around her mate and nuzzled her neck.

"So tonight's the night?" She asked as she glanced at Puck; who nodded. "Brittany and Santana may be a few more minutes…" Rachel chuckled and shook her head.

"Of course." The three sat and talked while they waited for the rest of their pack to join them. It was a half hour later when Santana and Brittany finally made it back outside. Rachel handed them both their breakfast and opened hers. The five sat and ate quickly before heading back to the school for their first classes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Are you sure you're ready Noah?" Rachel asked as they made their way into the soundproofed basement. Puck nodded with a smile and turned his back as Rachel got undressed so she didn't ruin her clothes when she changed into her wolf form.

"Remember Puck," Santana began. "It only hurts the first time you change." Rachel had already changed into the black wolf and nuzzled Puck to get him to turn around. "She's going to try to make it gentle." The other brunette spoke softly and grabbed for her mate's hand. She didn't realize how emotional it was to be adding another member to their pack. She felt the rest of her pack felt the same way. There was a sense of pride, nervousness, anticipation, and a surge of happiness. "Don't forget to relax and don't fight the change; it will only make it hurt worse." The black wolf walked up to Puck slowly and he reached out his arm. Rachel bit into his arm gently; just enough to break the skin. She didn't pull away immediately; the taste of blood giving her a rush she wasn't expecting. Quinn walked up to her mate carefully.

"Come on Rach… that's enough." The black wolf growled but pulled away. Quinn gasped at the emotions coming from Rachel and started undressing herself. Puck was already shaking and dropping down to the couch. Santana and Brittany watched the other pair curiously as Quinn changed into her wolf form. "_Stay with Puck and make sure the change goes well."_ Quinn said inside the other's minds. She nuzzled Rachel to get her attention and started pushing her out the door.

"What was that?" Santana asked; turning to Brittany.

"Blood gives us quite the rush…" Brittany said as she looked down to her feet. "I remember when I bit you; it was an amazing feeling. This is the first time Rachel has turned someone so she wasn't expecting it."

"She's not the one who changed you?" Brittany shook her head sadly.

"I was attacked by a gray wolf while I was looking for Lord Tubbington in the woods. Rachel found me after I had already gone through the change." Their conversation was interrupted by a painful scream as Puck's transformation began. They helped him out of his clothes as his body twisted excruciatingly. Brittany removed her clothes quickly and changed into her wolf self. They both helped their friend through his transformation. His fur was black and brown and he had a slight mane on his head and neck. Santana laughed and turned to Brittany. "Even in wolf form he has a Mohawk." Brittany chuckled in her wolf form and watched hungrily as Santana got out of her clothes. "Later." Santana smirked and changed into her wolf form quickly. They led Puck outside and into the trees. Santana sniffed the air to find the rest of their pack. _"This way."_ Brittany said into their minds. It didn't take long for them to find Quinn who was watching Rachel eat a small animal. When Rachel looked up she had blood covering her muzzle so Quinn stepped forward and licked it off. Rachel still seemed wired and was shaking slightly.

_"Noah, you still have a Mohawk."_ She said into his mind and he gave her a wolfy grin. _"Okay everyone; let's hunt!"_

Puck followed the rest of his pack through the hall; heading for their lockers. They split up in the main hallway so they could all get to their lockers before class. Santana, Brittany and Quinn headed down one hall while Puck followed Rachel down the opposite hallway. He stopped at his locker and watched as Rachel continued to hers. She was just getting the books she needed when a shadow loomed over her. The diva sighed when she caught Finn's scent. "What do you want Finn?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you alone again." He replied with a grin as he tried to pull her to an empty classroom. He was slightly puzzled when he couldn't seem to budge her and startled when he was suddenly surrounded by three angry Cheerios and Puck.

"Get your hands off her!" Quinn stepped in between them and glared at the Quarterback.

"I just want to talk to my girlfriend." He stated smugly and Rachel felt Quinn close to phasing. _"Quinn,"_ She said into her mind. _"Stay calm, we don't want to take the risk of changing him."_

"She's not your girlfriend." Santana said as she stepped between Quinn and Finn to stop Quinn from lashing out and because she wanted to get in Finn Hudson's face. "She's with someone else; deal with it and move on already." She said as she pushed him slightly. Even without using her wolf strength the boy stumbled backwards.

"Who are you with?" Finn asked angrily. "Puck?"

"Why do you insist on continuing to ask me if it's Puck after I already told you it's not him. I still don't see how this is any of your business."

"She's mine." Quinn stated firmly and stood behind her mate with her arms wrapped around her possessively. Finn laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah right; it's obvious you don't really have anyone Rach. We'll talk about this later." He said as he started to walk away. Rachel felt a rumble move through her as Quinn growled lowly.

"It's okay Quinn." She said as she placed her hands over the taller girl's. "Let's just all go to class." What Rachel didn't plan for is her first class didn't have any of her pack mates in it but Finn was sitting at her usual table waiting.

"Finally I can talk to you without the freaks around."

"Excuse me? Freaks? Those are my friends and my girlfriend you are talking about."

"Oh come on Rach. We both know you aren't dating Quinn; that's just ridiculous. Those girls would never sink so low as to hang out with you. Now stop this nonsense and I'm going to pick you up at 6 tonight for a date. We'll order pizza and stay in at my place."

"No Finn." Rachel was starting to get angrier as the class went on and Finn wouldn't stop passing her notes telling her he was the only one that could put up with her diva attitude and insulting her more with each passing minute. As soon as the bell rang she shot up out of her seat and bolted for the door.

"See you at six Rach!" Finn called after her and she didn't even bother to stop to correct him; she just wanted to get away from him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The pack was gathered at Rachel's house eating burgers in the backyard. Hiram and Leroy smiled as they watched the group bicker playfully as they grilled more burgers. One thing about having a house full of wolves is you can never have too much meat. "Hey Rach." Their 'family' BBQ was interrupted when Finn came strolling into the backyard. "It's 6 o'clock, are you ready?"

"I specifically remember telling you no Finn. I already told you that I'm with someone else now. I've moved on; it's time you did the same." Finn let out a laugh.

"You still expect me to believe you're dating Quinn now? You aren't gay Rachel; I should know…" he trailed off suggestively and Quinn let out a low growl.

"You need to leave Hudson." The blonde spoke through clenched teeth. "And stop trying to get with MY girlfriend. She's MINE!" She yelled and started shaking slightly. "When are you going to learn that no means NO!?" The pack started getting flashes from the two girl's minds of Finn trying to push himself on the girls, and succeeding with Rachel. Quinn looked at her mate shocked at that last thought. They heard a dangerous growl and saw that Santana had phased; luckily without Finn noticing.

"When did you get a dog?" Finn asked as he stared at the chocolate brown wolf. Santana growled and the fur on her back stood up. She wanted to kill Finn for what he did and the rest of the pack wasn't far behind her. Quinn was shaking; trying to hold on to what little control she had left. Brittany had her hands in her mate's fur; trying to calm herself and Santana down. They couldn't have their secret revealed. Rachel was the most in control of all of them, but she had been a wolf longer. Finn started reaching for the brown wolf to pet it but Santana snapped at his hand. He pulled his hand back quickly.

"Yeah I wouldn't try that again." Brittany's voice was shaky. The backyard was tense as the wolves tried to get control of themselves.

"Right…" Finn drawled. "So I am making a vegan dinner; well Kurt did. We don't want it to get cold so…" he was cut off by a strong punch to his jaw. He reeled back and spit out a mouth full of blood. He really couldn't tell who the punch came from as Puck, Quinn, Rachel and Brittany were standing facing him with their fists clenched. Brittany was standing closest and she flared her nostrils at the scent of blood. Santana licked her lips as she watched the blood run from the boy's mouth. Rachel felt her heart start racing when the smell hit her and heard Quinn whimper nearby. Puck's pupils dilated and he stepped closer to his old friend.

"You really need to leave before I finish what Brittany started with that punch." He threatened in a low voice. The smell of blood was starting to cloud his mind and the wolf was getting more restless by the second. It was then that they heard sirens out front of the house. Leroy had called the police; he grabbed Santana by the fur gently and helped her inside.

"You should change back and get some new clothes on." He whispered. "I already cleaned up the scraps of your old outfit outside so there won't be as many questions." The wolf nuzzled him gratefully before running up the stairs to Rachel's room. By the time she came back outside, the police were escorting Finn from the premises. "Thank you for coming so quickly officer."

"No problem Mr. Berry." The officer smiled. "Thanks for the food." He added as he held up the plate Hiram had given to him. The officer's partner came back into the yard and grabbed a burger from the plate. "If he comes back make sure to call us." He said before leading his partner back to the car.

"Thank you dad." Rachel said but made no move to hug him. When he tried to get closer she held up a hand to stop him. "I'm sorry dad, but I think it would be wise to keep your distance for now; none of us are in complete control at the moment." Her point was proven when they heard Santana moan as Brittany bit into her shoulder. Leroy stepped back as he saw all of the teen's pupils dilate and several whimpers and growls were heard. "I need you and daddy to go inside." Rachel's voice was lower and huskier than normal; causing a shiver to run down Quinn's spine. "Let's get into the woods." She led her pack into the woods and immediately started stripping off her clothes. Her skin seemed to be quivering in anticipation as her wolf fought for control. The test of the pack undressed and Puck was the first to phase this time. He watched as Quinn bit into her mate's neck and groaned at the taste of blood. Brittany was trembling with excitement after she phased and Santana followed soon after. The wolves whimpered for their alpha to hurry up and join them. Finally the other two phased and the black wolf led the pack further into the woods to hunt. After they finished eating they helped clean each other off. They ran for hours until they were too exhausted to stand. The five wolves collapsed into a pile to sleep on the forest floor; no longer able to run.

Puck was the first to wake up when he heard a noise nearby. He nudged Rachel with his muzzle and she woke up quickly. _"Do you hear that?"_ He asked in their minds. The rest of the pack stirred at the words and held their breath to listen. They heard shuffling nearby and split up to find the source.

Puck finally picked up a scent and started to follow it. For some reason the closer he got the more his heart was racing. It was unlike anything he had ever smelled before, yet it was oddly familiar. The other wolves circled around to follow him. Suddenly they heard a voice nearby. "I can't believe they just dropped me in the woods; stupid jocks. A slushie facial I can handle, but this…" The girl trailed off when she heard rustling nearby. "Karofsky? Azimio? Come on guys, just forget this prank and get me out of here. I promise I won't tell anyone!"

_"Tina?"_ Rachel asked in her mind. _"They just left her out here in the woods?"_ Tina flinched when she heard growling nearby.

"Great!" She whispered frantically. "Now I'm going to be attacked by a bear or something and no one will ever find me." Rachel stepped out of the brush cautiously, followed by the rest of the pack. Tina squeaked and backed away. She stumbled and fell backwards onto the ground. Puck ran to her and she panicked. _"Noah you're scaring her, back off!"_ Suddenly Puck's mind was closed off to the rest and he was growling at his pack. _"Noah!"_ Rachel projected forcefully into his mind. _"We aren't going to hurt her or take her from you. Just lay down so she knows we are friendly."_ Puck lay down quickly and rolled onto his back. Tina couldn't help but giggle at the multi-colored wolf. The rest of the pack dropped down to the ground next and Tina stood up slowly. Puck stayed rolled over and let the girl rub his belly. "I didn't think there were wolves in Ohio." She said softly. If only you could understand me; you could help me out of here." Puck stood up and nudged Tina toward the rest of the pack. He felt the overwhelming need to bite her but Rachel helped him suppress it. They stood around her and led her back toward where they knew her house was. She followed the curiously until they came to the edge of the woods across the street from her house. "Oh wow." She said with a smile. "Thank you." She knelt down a pet each of the wolves; spending more time scratching behind Puck's ears. "I don't know how you knew where I live, but thanks. Maybe I'll see you all around." She smiled at the wolves and noticed a couple seemed to be smiling back. "Weird." She whispered as she headed for her house. The wolves took off running as soon as she was safely inside. They didn't want to be late for school and had to get cleaned up before they could go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The Pack didn't want to separate once at school. Quinn didn't want to leave Rachel's side and neither did Santana. They were all very protective of their alpha. As they were walking to Rachel's locker, Puck picked up Tina's scent nearby. "Hi Tina." Rachel said as they all came up to her.

"Hi Rachel, and everybody." She chuckled when she noticed the others standing nearby. "Not that I think it's bad; but it's still kind of weird seeing all of you together." Quinn moved forward and wrapped her arms around Rachel when she noticed Finn coming down the hallway. Tina looked at them curiously when Quinn nuzzled her mate's neck. "Are you two dating?" Rachel nodded as she tried to reach out to her pack through their mind and calm them. "Wow, that's really great." Quinn smiled over at the other girl.

"Do you want to have lunch with us?" Brittany asked suddenly. She could feel that Puck wanted to spend more time with the girl.

"Yeah, that would be cool. I usually just end up with Artie, Kurt and Mercedes. It can sometimes be awkward for me to sit with Artie. I don't usually have to worry about sitting with Mike because he sits at the football table. I notice you haven't been sitting with the football team in a while, Puck." He smiled down at her and nodded.

"I'd much rather sit with my friends." She couldn't help but return his smile and find something familiar about him. She'd never really looked into his eyes before, but there was something about them.

"Well I need to get to class." She said as she watched a few jocks walk by with slushies. Puck noticed them too and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Can I walk you to class?" He asked once he finally turned back to her.

"Oh, um sure." She smiled nervously as Puck took her books and let her lead the way. Santana saw Finn staring over at them. She knew Rachel had her first class with him and the rest of the Pack were on the other side of the school at that time.

"Hey Karofsky!" She said as she pulled him over to the group. "I have a job for you." He looked curious and excited because he knew that meant he was going to get to slushie someone. "Finn Hudson." She said through clenched teeth. "I want you to slushie him every chance you get."

"Santana…" Rachel said but was cut off by Santana speaking again.

"You can do whatever you want to him; I want him crying by the end of the day." Karofsky's eyebrows shot up and he wondered what his Quarterback had done to piss of the HBIC. Everyone knew the Cheerios ran McKinley High. "You can get the others in on it too." Karofsky nodded in acknowledgement. "Go now." She said when he didn't move right away. On his way down the hallway he grabbed a slushie from one of the Hockey players and threw it in Finn's face on his way by.

"What the hell dude!" Finn yelled angrily. Karofsky just smirked and met up with Azimio further down the hall to explain what Santana had said. Azimio was happy about the prospect of bringing Finn down a few notches.

By the time lunch time came around Finn had been slushied two more times. It got passed around pretty quickly that he was an open target now; even if he was the captain of the football team. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel possessively as soon as they met in the hallway to head to lunch. Santana and Brittany joined them soon after and Puck was escorting Tina once again as he came up to the group. "Alright, where do you all want to eat today?" Rachel asked once everyone was there. The group wasn't used to speaking out loud to each other as often as they had to with a human with them. "I think we should let Tina choose." She added and the whole group turned to the Goth.

"Oh, where do you guys usually eat?"

"Sometimes we eat outside, or in the choir room, the auditorium…"

"I didn't bring a jacket so I don't know if we could eat outside." Tina said shyly.

"You can borrow mine." Puck said quickly and ran off to his locker to grab it. Tina looked at the girls who were all smirking.

"He's a lot different than I thought he was."

"Noah can be very sweet." Rachel said with a soft smile. Puck jogged back up to the group holding his letterman jacket and held it up for Tina to slip into.

"Thank you." They all headed outside once they had their food. Tina raised her eyebrows when she noticed everyone else's lunch. They each had a bagged lunch from home. It looked as though they each had at least four burgers each. "Wow." She said as she watched Rachel take a huge bite of one of the burgers. Rachel looked up and blushed slightly. Quinn giggled and pulled her mate closer to her. They turned to look at Santana who had already finished one of her burgers. She looked up at everyone staring at her.

"What?" She said through a mouthful of food. Brittany smiled and nuzzled into her mate's side. Tina didn't know what to expect from hanging out with the group, but she found she was really enjoying herself. They all seemed really close and every one of them seemed extremely interested in what she had to say. She didn't say anything to tease them about their eating habits and even ate one of their burgers when they pulled out more from their bags. She felt herself liking Puck even more as she sat closer to him without even realizing it. He really was sweet. Santana and Brittany finished eating first and Santana dragged the blonde dancer off somewhere soon after. Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at her family. Quinn was whispering in her ear and soon the two girls were leaving also. Tina turned to Puck curiously and he was smirking.

"Can I walk you to class?" He asked as they made their way back toward the school.

"Sure." Tina replied with a smile. She hadn't been slushied at all that day and she figured it was because of Puck walking with her. She tried to hand the letterman jacket back to Puck once they got inside but he just shook his head.

"You keep it; it looks better on you anyway. No one will bother you if you're wearing that." He said as he watched Karofsky and Azimio coming toward them; each holding two large slushies. Tina flinched and was surprised when they stopped in front of them.

"Excuse me." Karofsky said as he squeezed between them and Azimio followed. Tina watched in shock as the two boys walked up to Finn who was waiting by Rachel's locker and tossed all four of the slushies at him.

"What is your problem?!" Finn shouted angrily while people around him laughed.

"You are my problem loser!" Karofsky said with a smirk as he walked away to get to class.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tina wandered into the woods by her house; she felt drawn to it ever since she met the wolves who helped her home. She never told anyone about that because she was afraid they would think she was crazy. There weren't supposed to be wolves in this area and they certainly shouldn't have been able to help her get home. She let her instincts guide her; she wanted to find the wolves again. When she finally came into a clearing she smiled when she saw them. They were jumping around and wrestling with each other playfully. The black and brown wolf seemed to notice her first and ran over to her happily. His tail was wagging and his tongue was sticking out the side of his mouth. Puck was excited to see his mate. He was especially happy to see her wearing his letterman coat. _"Perhaps it is time we have a talk with Tina about us."_ Rachel said into her pack's minds. _"This is the fifth time she's come to find us."_ The pack nudged Tina to get her to follow them. Rachel and Quinn led the way with Puck walking directly next to Tina and the other two were walking behind her. Tina always felt protected when they walked that way; almost as if they made her walk in the middle because they knew she was the most vulnerable. She was surprised when they came up to a house. "Rachel Berry's house?" She asked the wolves curiously. "Why did you bring me here?" The back door opened and one of Rachel's dads was standing there.

"Back so soon?" He asked the wolves before turning to Tina. "Well hello there, you're new." He said as he let them all inside. Tina looked scared to pass through the door but Santana and Brittany nudged her inside. She followed the pack into the basement and watched with wide eyes as first Rachel, and then Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Puck appeared. In the back of her mind she knew that the brown and black wolf was Puck, but now that she knew for sure she was in shock. "You guys are the wolves? I mean I kind of saw some similarities between you and the wolves, but wow." The Pack quickly put on their clothes and sat down.

"Have a seat Tina; we have some things to discuss." Rachel said and Tina sunk down into a chair. "We've decided it was time to tell you about us. You have come to find us five times now."

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I do it. It's like I'm drawn to you." Santana smiled and nuzzled into Brittany at those words. She knew why Tina felt that way.

"It's quite alright. You just can't tell anyone about us and we are giving you a choice; a choice many of us didn't get." Rachel said sadly; looking around at her pack. Brittany, Santana, Quinn and herself didn't choose this life, it was thrust upon them. "The reason you feel drawn to us is because of Noah. Every wolf has only one mate and his wolf recognizes you as his. Even though you are human you still feel connected to him. It's the same connection that Quinn and I share, and Santana and Brittany. We can make you like us so you can be a part of this pack, or you can stay human. No matter what you are our friend and a part of our pack anyway." Rachel said with a kind smile. "You also don't have to decide right now. Noah can explain things to you in more detail. I need to get back into the woods because it is getting closer to the full moon so we are all full of energy."

"Can I come into the woods with you?"

"Of course, but if we run away again do not follow us. One of us will stay with you at all times, but when a wolf's mate is human there is a need to change them. Our wolf wants our mate to be a wolf to so they are easier to protect and share in our fun. Noah will want to change you and you are not ready for that yet." Tina nodded at the information and looked over at Puck with a smile, which he returned quickly. He was glad to see that she wasn't afraid of him.

Tina laughed as she watched Santana and Rachel play fighting a little ways away. Quinn was sitting next to Tina watching her mate and best friend in amusement. The wolves had been playing in the woods for hours and it was close to dusk. Puck and Brittany were running around them in a wide circle; racing. Finally Rachel stopped and called the others back. _It will be dark soon; we should get Tina home safely._ Puck whined at her words but knew it was for the best. They all looked at Tina who looked confused for a moment. Quinn nudged her so she would start to follow Rachel. "I guess that means it's time for me to go home now." Puck nodded as he walked next to his mate. He really hoped she decided to be like them. Rachel looked back when she heard rustling and growled playfully at Brittany and Santana, who were tumbling around in the leaves. They stood up quickly and smiled at their alpha before following again.

Once at her house, Tina knelt down in front of Puck and hugged him tightly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you guys have a good night." She continued as she scratched behind his ears. Puck nuzzled into her and she giggled lightly. "Be careful out there." She whispered to him before turning and walking to her house. The pack watched until she was in her bedroom window. She waved at them and they turned and ran into the woods once more. The moon was starting to come up and they needed to hunt.

_** okay so I'm having a lot of trouble with this story and am asking if anyone wants to take it over from here? I'm just not feeling it anymore and have a few different ideas for something else. Let me know! **_


	11. NEW ANNOUNCEMENT

I have had some complaints about choosing to discontinue this story and have another author finish it, so I will continue this also, Feel free to continue reading the version by BornThisWay201f; it will take a while for me to post a new chapter, but I will


	12. Chapter 11

_Okay so here is the next chapter… I hope I don't let you guys down with it… Let me know what you think maybe. It wasn't easy to write and has taken a while, but here it is. I still don't own Glee_

**Chapter 11**

_As the pack walked away from Tina's house they didn't notice another wolf watching from down the street. The gray wolf with reddish brown eyes turned and ran before they could smell him. His plans were ruined when the black wolf found the girl he had turned to take as his mate. He would have his revenge, but first he will have to find some new pack mates. The black wolf had a bigger pack than he did. It seemed every time he turned around there was another wolf joining her._

Rachel and Santana stood by the shorter girl's locker to wait for their favorite blondes. Puck was waiting in the parking lot so he could see Tina as soon as she got to school. _"Do you think Tina will choose to be like us?"_ Santana asked Rachel through their mind connection.

_"I'm not sure."_ Rachel replied and yawned slightly.

"Will you be alright here while I go to my locker?"

"Of course." The tiny diva said and watched Santana walk down the hallway. She only stood there for a few minutes before Finn stopped next to her with what he thought was a charming smile. "Finn… what do you want?"

"Well I know our last date got messed up but how about tonight?"

"Finn, I've told you many times that I don't want to go on a date with you. I am dating Quinn, and even if I wasn't I still wouldn't go out with you!" Rachel felt her emotions go haywire and started shaking. Her eyes widened when she realized how close she was to phasing. All of the memories of what he did to her and Quinn were still fresh in her mind. She backed away as he got closer.

"Stop lying!" He said angrily as he got in her face. She whimpered slightly as she felt some of her bones starting to shift. She couldn't change in the middle of the school hallway.

"Hey Hudson, why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" Someone called from down the hallway. Both of them turned to see Azimio looking oddly at Karofsky for his outburst. He walked quickly toward the pair and inserted himself in between them.

"Stay out of this Karofsky!" Finn said and tried to push the boy, but he didn't move an inch. Rachel gasped slightly when she picked up the scent of wolf on the shorter boy. "This isn't any of your business."

"Well I'm making it my business." Dave said dangerously as he stepped closer to the other boy. "You leave Berry alone; she made it clear she doesn't want you so back off!" He punched Finn who stumbled back into the lockers before hitting the floor. The smell of blood hit the two wolves and Rachel felt her control slipping even more. She took off running with Karofsky not far behind her. She ran outside and saw Puck and Tina just walking up toward the school. Puck growled at Karofsky, thinking he was going to hurt his alpha.

"It's alright Noah." Rachel said shakily. "He actually helped me." Tina looked at the short diva worriedly.

"Are you alright Rachel? You're shaking." Tina tried to step closer but Puck held her back.

"That's not a good idea right now." He mumbled into her ear. "She's not fully in control and neither is Karofsky." He added as he looked at the boy. Rachel started running again and made her way into the woods by the school, followed closely by Karofsky. The rest of her pack could feel her distress and followed quickly, except Puck who was told to stay with his mate. Santana reached the alpha first, followed closely by Brittany and Quinn.

"Rach, are you alright, baby?" Quinn asked as she stepped closer to her trembling mate. They all got a flash of what happened from the tiny brunette's mind and growled. Quinn could feel her mate losing control and wrapped her arms around her. She knew that the scent of blood once more riled her up, and the girl wasn't even in complete control before that. She pushed her mate's head toward her neck slightly and leaned her head to the side to allow better access. A moan echoed around them when the alpha bit down into her mate's shoulder. The other three wolves watched hungrily and soon Santana was nipping at Brittany's neck. Karofsky whined and backed away slightly. He felt his control slowly slipping away. Rachel pulled away from her mate with a gasp and turned to the boy.

"David." She stated slowly as she approached the boy. "We should hunt." She knew that's not what the other three wanted at the moment, but she felt the need to help Dave after what he did for her. "After that you can tell us how you became a wolf." He nodded and stripped off his clothes quickly to phase. The girls did the same and were soon joined by Puck and Tina.

"She wanted to come." Puck held his hands up in surrender.

"I want to be like you guys." Rachel looked at her carefully before nodding her head slowly.

"She says we should go back to her house to do it. Do you want to do it now or later?"

"Well from the looks of things I'd say you were going to skip today anyway?" Puck nodded as he heard all the other wolves' thoughts. "I'm ready." Rachel looked at Puck and he nodded.

"I'll drive the car back. You know we are going to either need a bigger car, or have to travel separately from now on…" Rachel chuckled in her wolf form. Their pack was gaining two members in one day. The whole pack was starting to feel emotional again about adding new members. Puck led Tina back to the parking lot and she followed him in her own car while the rest of the pack hunted on their way back to Rachel's house.

_ The gray wolf growled and pinned the small red wolf to the ground. "You said that he hated her! You told me specifically that Karofsky hated that Alpha and now he has joined her!"_

_ "He did hate her! I honestly don't understand what happened! Please, give me another chance! I can find more that will join you; I promise!"_

_ "Do not fail me again!"_

_ "I will not fail you Master. I already have a few ideas."_

Dave chuckled as he watched Santana and Rachel tumbling around after their hunt. They were making their way back to the Alpha's house to bring Tina into their pack. He didn't know why he helped the girl at first; he just felt the need to do it. When he got closer he noticed the scent of wolf on her and knew she was just like him. He wondered if the same wolf that changed him had changed her also. _"Rachel was born as a wolf."_ Quinn said into his mind. _"Do you know who turned you?"_

_"All I know about him is that he is a gray wolf and his eyes are red."_ He answered and looked at Brittany when she whimpered nearby. The two wrestling wolves stopped immediately and moved to Brittany to comfort her.

_"That's the wolf that turned me when I was out looking for Lord Tubbington."_ She said nervously.

_"He attacked me in my backyard and a few others came to help him drag me into the woods. There were probably four of them that I could remember. The memory is a little fuzzy; I was in a lot of pain."_ The others nodded in understanding. _"Once they dragged me in the woods they left me there alone."_ Rachel growled angrily.

_"We need to figure out who is doing this. It's bad enough he's just turning people without their permission. It's obvious he's not just losing control… he's obviously planning it. We try to stay away from humans, but he is putting himself in a place to attack now. Then to leave you fend for yourself like that… it's heartless. Well you are welcome to join us David."_

_"As long as you know that Rachel is the Alpha and you have to treat her with respect." _Quinn added.

_"Which means no name calling, no slushies… nothing."_ Santana added with a growl. She felt very protective of the tiny diva. David nodded his head.

_"I won't do anything like that. I didn't really like doing that in the first place and after I saw Finn towering over her I felt the need to protect her."_ Quinn growled possessively and moved slightly in front of her mate. _"Not like that Q…" _He said quickly. _"More like I just knew she was going to be my family. She's not really my type… if you know what I mean." _The group was finally in Rachel's backyard by the time the conversation was over. Puck and Tina were waiting at the picnic table for them to arrive. The wolves were carrying their backpacks with their clothes in them so they stepped behind some trees to change. Brittany bounded up to the pair excitedly and hugged Tina. "I am so excited!" She said as she bounced slightly. "You're going to be a part of our family officially now!" Tina smiled at the blonde and nodded. She blushed and turned away when Puck got undressed to change into his wolf form. Santana chuckled when she faced her.

"You get used to it pretty quickly… once you're with your mate other people's nakedness doesn't really affect you for some reason. A lot of the time we wake up naked and in a pile." The others laughed and nodded. Brittany changed back into her wolf form too to help with the transformation.

"Before we start… it's going to hurt." Rachel began. "It only hurts the first time and it's better to relax as much as possible. Noah filled you in on a lot of things already, correct?" Tina nodded nervously. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes." Tina answered with a smile. "I want this and I'm ready." Puck stepped forward and bit gently into Tina's arm. Rachel forced him to pull away when the blood hit him and Tina started shaking violently.

"Rachel?" They heard someone coming down the stairs just as Tina let out a piercing scream. Leroy Berry ran down the rest of the stairs at the noise. "What's going on!?"

"No!" Rachel yelled as a disoriented Tina lunged for the man. Karofsky jumped in front of him quickly and spread his arms wide to distract the new black wolf. "Brittany, Puck, take her out to hunt." The two wolves nodded and Puck nudged his mate to the doors to outside. "Daddy what are you doing home?"

"I got a call from school saying you weren't there so I came to check on you. What is happening? Who's this?" He asked looking at the large boy who finally moved from in front of him once the wolves were outside.

"This is David Karofsky. He has joined our pack as of today." She stated and smiled at the boy.

"The football player who is known to slushie the Glee club?" Leroy asked suspiciously.

"Yes sir." Dave replied with an apologetic look to Rachel. "I know I've done some horrible things and I hope I can someday make it up to everyone I hurt; especially you Rachel. I don't know why but I feel closer to you than I ever have to anyone before. Something about the wolf in me sees you as someone to protect; like the sister I never had." Rachel smiled and hugged the boy.

"All is forgiven David. I'm all for giving second chances." He smiled gratefully and hugged the girl back.

"Alright, but who was that other wolf? I thought you were the only black wolf in the pack."

"Not anymore… that's Tina, Noah's mate."

"Tina from Glee club?" The Alpha nodded. "So you changed two more people?" He asked incredulously, which made Quinn growl at him.

"Well firstly, she's only ever changed one person." Santana said angrily. Someone else changed Brittany and Karofsky; a wolf we haven't met. Brittany changed me by accident because the wolf inside her wanted her mate to be like her. I will never regret what she did because it means I can be with her without limitations or secrets. I changed Quinn by accident because I was disoriented after my first change and she was too stubborn to leave me while I was in pain. Rachel only changed Puck because he wanted it and asked her to. Tina was changed because she is Puck's mate. It was her decision and now she is a part of my family. How dare you take that tone with her." She finished angrily.

"I don't like _your_ tone young lady." Leroy said as he straightened up. "That is my daughter and I will speak with her as I please. It was bad enough she was born as a wolf, but to bring others into it is just not okay. I've kept my mouth shut long enough. Santana and Quinn were both shaking with rage; quickly losing control of themselves. Karofsky stepped in front of the girls protectively.

"I thought you accepted me?" Rachel asked sadly.

"How can I accept you?! You aren't even human! This is not what Hiram and I signed up for. We wanted just a normal little girl or boy… I have tried to support you, but you keep bringing more and more into it. I can't take it anymore Rachel! Hiram and I have been talking and we are going to move away. The house is paid for and we will sign it over to you once you turn eighteen. In the mean time you can live here and we will continue to pay the bills. We will put some money into your account every month for groceries and things, but that's it. That is the extent of what we will do for you so don't ask for anything more. We've already packed all of our belongings and called for the movers. They will be here in the morning to get our stuff. I would appreciate it if you spent the night elsewhere and came back after we are gone." Quinn was furious and couldn't stop herself from phasing. Rachel was collapsed on the ground crying into Santana's shoulder, which was the only thing keeping the Latina from phasing herself. Karofsky made sure Quinn didn't attack the man and glared at him as he stormed up the stairs. Once the man was gone Quinn nuzzled into her mate's side with a whine.

"Come on Rach." Santana said as she helped her Alpha get up. "I'll go pack all of our clothes and meet the rest of you in the woods. Karofsky, can you stay with me. I know I'm not in complete control right now and I don't want to risk anything." Dave nodded and followed the seething Latina upstairs to pack some things. Rachel looked down at her mate and noticed some scraps of clothing still hanging off her, so she helped her out of them before following her into the woods. It didn't take them long to find Brittany, Puck and Tina licking blood off each other. Brittany was hit hard with their Alpha's emotions and panicked slightly. _"What happened?"_ She asked quickly and got her answer just as fast as the whole conversation flashed into her mind. Puck growled dangerously and stepped forward to nuzzle his friend. It didn't take long for Santana and Karofsky to catch up. "We can stay at my place tonight. My parents left this morning and will be gone for the weekend." Rachel nodded absently and the pack watched her nervously. They weren't sure what to do with their Alpha being so emotional. She was the one that usually kept them all calm. Karofsky took a deep breath and tried to calm everyone down.

Once they got to Santana's house they made their way to her room. They left Rachel and Quinn in the downstairs bathroom to take a bath and headed upstairs to take showers themselves. By the time Rachel and Quinn got upstairs half the pack was asleep on Santana's bed. Puck and Tina were curled up together on one side while Brittany and Santana were on the other. Karofsky was on the floor nearby doing homework. Rachel smiled and made her way over to her bag to pull out her own. Once she settled down next to him Quinn nuzzled into her side. It didn't take long for the blonde to fall asleep. Brittany woke up and noticed the others on the floor so she moved down next to them, followed closely by the rest of the pack; none of them wanted to be separated from each other. An hour later all of them were sleeping peacefully.


	13. Chapter 12

_Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ There will be more wolves in this chapter but you will have to read to see who's pack they belong to… also there will be some happy times, but also some not so happy times…_

**Chapter 12**

Rachel woke up to find herself sandwiched tightly between Quinn and Dave. She tried to escape their grasp without waking them but Quinn woke up as soon as she moved. "Morning baby." The blonde said as she pulled the diva in for a thorough kiss. They chuckled when they heard Santana groan.

"Why are we awake?" She asked grumpily.

"Because you guys have Cheerios practice, Noah and Dave have football practice, and we all have school today." Rachel stated with a smirk. Santana groaned again and buried her face in her mate's stomach. Brittany tangled her fingers into the Latina's hair and scratched her scalp. "Come on Santana, you can help me make everyone breakfast." Rachel said as she stood up. The Latina huffed but got up to follow her Alpha. "You've been spoiled staying at my house and not having to get up until last minute. We don't have someone to…" She trailed off with a frown when she thought of her fathers. Hiram had made a habit out of making them breakfast every morning; even sometimes packing one so they weren't late. Santana caught the smaller brunette's line of thought and brought her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Rachel." She said as she nuzzled into her shoulder. "I can go make breakfast for everyone and you can just relax if you want."

"No, I would like to help." Rachel said shakily. Santana smiled sadly and nodded; leading her Alpha down the stairs to start breakfast. It didn't take long for Quinn and Brittany to follow their mates; not wanting to be away from them. Tina followed soon after while Puck and Dave slept; only waking up from the smell of food cooking. Santana placed a large plate of scrambled eggs with peppers and onions in it on the table while Quinn carried one of bacon. There was sausage, ham, whole wheat pancakes, toast and different fruits. Even though they mostly liked to eat meat, Rachel made sure they ate other things to balance out their diet; like fruits, vegetables and grains. They consumed a large amount of food, which is part of the reason they hunted. Once breakfast was over Puck, Tina, Quinn and Dave cleaned up while the others went to get dressed.

Rachel laughed as they all tried to pile into one car. "I don't think we will all fit…" She said as she watched Dave, Puck, Tina, Brittany and Santana all try to pile in the backseat. Finally Puck and Tina went to Tina's car, Santana and Brittany went into the Latina's car and the other three drove in Rachel's car. They of course arrived at the school at the same time and as soon as they were out of the car Rachel caught the scent of another wolf; it smelled like there were a few. She looked around wildly trying to figure out who it was. She saw Azimio standing by his car and texting someone. Mr. Schuester was just heading into the school nearby. Mike was standing with Artie near the front doors and Jacob was leering at her from his position leaning on a tree. Quinn growled lowly and wrapped her arms possessively around her mate. They were all sniffing the air trying to find out who the wolves were. _"That other wolf has been busy yesterday as well it seems…"_ Rachel broadcasted to her pack. _"I can't tell who they are."_ As soon as she finished her sentence Mike ran up to them and the scent washed over them. They saw Azimio and Jacob glaring at the boy angrily. "Hello Michael." Rachel stated nervously.

"I need to talk to you." Mike said and looked around at the other two. "It's very important." The Alpha nodded and led the tall dancer to an empty classroom. The pack and Mike locked themselves in to talk while Puck and Dave guarded the door. "The Alpha who changed Dave and Brittany has changed others. He turned Dave because he was told he hated you and would help take care of you. He turned Brittany because he wanted to breed with her…" Mike spat disgusted. "He's changed a few females for that reason. He wants to get rid of you and take your pack. Because Dave didn't work out the Alpha changed Azimio, who changed me by accident. His pack is growing stronger; I know Jacob is a part of it and there are others he plans on changing. You guys are my friends and I can't let him do that." Mike got on his knees in front of Rachel as a sign of submission. "I submit myself to your mercy Rachel. I would like to join you." Puck growled and wrapped an arm around Tina. "You have nothing to worry about Puck. My time with Tina has passed and I only see her as my friend." He replied honestly.

"Thank you Michael. You can stand up and we would be happy for you to join us. Do you know this Alpha's name?"

"It's Dustin Goolsby."

"Vocal Adrenaline's Dustin Goolsby?" Rachel asked surprised. Mike nodded and looked up at the window when Azimio pounded on the door. The boy pointed at the dancer and made a gesture across his neck. Mike gulped and cowered slightly behind the others.

"He's a very strong wolf." He replied quietly. "I know of a few others in his pack; Azimio and Jacob I already told you about. There's also Rick Nelson, Sandy Ryerson, Jesse St. James, a lighter gray wolf and one that's like a dark blonde… I don't know who those two are. He changed Coach Beiste because he wanted to breed with her to create stronger children, but she refused to join his pack. I don't know if you will be able to get her to join us or not."

"Alright, we better get you all to your practices. Don't worry Michael; we will all be out there if Azimio tries to start anything. You of course have Noah and David right there, the Cheerios are practicing close by and Tina and I will be on the bleachers watching."

Rachel sighed when she realized she still didn't have any of her pack mates in her first class. Finn was sat at her usual table so she tried sitting at a different table. She could smell the wolf in the room and it got stronger as he got closer. "What do you want Finn?" She asked as he sat next to her.

"I finally see why you thought you couldn't be with me." He replied with a dopey grin. "But it's okay now Rachel; I'm like you now. We don't have to be apart anymore."

"Finn that's not why I don't want to be with you. I'm with Quinn and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I will have you Rachel." He whispered dangerously. "Dustin's pack is growing to be larger than yours, even though Chang decided to betray us. We even gained a few more just today." Rachel stood up and headed for the door.

"Ms. Berry? Where do you think you're going?" The teacher asked when her lesson was interrupted. "Hello?" She said when Rachel didn't answer and just continued out of the room. She sent a message to her pack that they needed a meeting and headed outside.

"Streisand." She turned to see Sue Sylvester coming toward her and once again caught the familiar scent of a wolf. "You are the one Goolsby is after, correct?" Rachel nodded wearily. She was pretty sure she wouldn't win in a fight against the older wolf. "I want to help you. I have a score to settle with him and this is my chance. I will join your pack temporarily if you'll have me."

"That's crazy." Tina said and her eyes widened when she realized she said it out loud. Puck chuckled and pulled his mate into his arms.

"I want to offer you girls a spot on the squad. If you are on the Cheerios I can manipulate your schedules so you will be together all day. The Beiste also has a score to settle with Goolsby and agreed to help with the football player's schedules. I also know a couple others that may help. Have you contacted your mother?" Rachel shook her head with wide eyes. "Even if she messed up and left… you are still her pup and that is the strongest bond there is. I know she prefers to not be in a pack so she will not join you, but will protect you regardless. I also know a boy your age that will be glad to have a pack. He was born a wolf like you, your mother and me. Come to my office and collect your uniforms. I can have the other wolf here by tomorrow. He's very anxious to be a part of a pack again. His last pack was killed by Goolsby and his cronies." The group headed for Sue's office and Rachel and Tina were given uniforms. They moved to the bathroom across the hall to change and were soon back in her office. Santana and Quinn helped them put their hair up into the high ponytail required and watched them put on their white tennis shoes.

"Wow." Quinn said as she looked her mate over hungrily. _"Later."_ Rachel warned with a smirk.

"A few more things before you leave. Be careful in Glee club. Schuester was changed and joined Goolsby's pack because of a promise to have a win at Nationals.

The pack sat together in the choir room as they waited for Mr. Schuester and the rest of New Directions to show up. Kurt and Mercedes were the next to show up and looked kind of scared to see Dave in the room. They also looked over Tina and Rachel curiously. "K… Karofsky." Kurt stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm auditioning." Dave replied with a friendly smile; trying to look as un-intimidating as possible. "I figured since my friends are all here I should be as well."

"What about Azimio?" Mercedes asked and Dave sighed.

"He's not my friend… I thought he was but he's not." Rachel put a comforting hand on his shoulder and leaned into him slightly. He smiled in thanks and Kurt and Mercedes looked shocked. The rest of the club showed up soon after and Mr. Schuester was the last in the room as usual. His nostrils flared and he glared over at the pack. In his eyes they were a threat to winning and should be taken care of. Azimio came in shortly after followed by Jacob, Rick, Jesse St. James, Matt Rutherford, Lauren Zizes and a couple unknown people.

"Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Santana, Quinn, Mike and Puck you are now no longer a part of this club. Leave now and take Karofsky with you." The rest of the club looked shocked. "Everyone else, welcome our new members; Azimio, Jacob, Lauren, Rick, Blaine and Sebastian. And of course welcome back Matt and Jesse." Rachel and her pack bristled at the feeling of all the other wolves in the room. Dustin was growing his pack very quickly. The diva led her pack out of the room and down the hallway. They ended up back at Sue's office and were let in quickly where they explained the new situation.

"By the time he's finished there won't be a normal human left in Lima." Sue said irritably. "This is horrible." Sue grimaced. "I thought I would be the one to take down the Glee club, but it's Schuester himself who is doing it… how disappointing." Santana and Quinn laughed at the Coach's words, even Rachel smiled. "Well the wolf I told you about earlier is already on his way. He should be here tonight. He will need a place to stay."

"He can stay at my house."

"You're dads won't mind?" Sue asked and Rachel's eyes filled with tears. Many of the pack growled and huddled closer to their Alpha to comfort her.

"They left." Rachel whispered brokenly.

"Left?" Sue asked curiously.

"They've never been totally okay with the wolf thing, and I guess they just had enough. They left me with the house and will still be sending me some money to take care of myself until I turn 18."

"Berry…" Sue said with furrowed eyebrows. "If you need anything, anything at all, you let me know." Rachel smiled slightly and nodded.

"Sylvester." Shelby burst through the door and paused when she saw her daughter and the other wolves. "What is going on?"

"Corcoran… sit down." Shelby raised an eyebrow and just cross her arms across her chest. Sue rolled her eyes and looked to Rachel. "Your daughter is in danger." The woman gasped and fell into a nearby chair.

"What?" She asked as she looked frantically between Rachel and Sue. "How… who?" Her voice dropped down venomously and she looked close to phasing.

"Dustin Goolsby…" Shelby growled at the name. "He's been recruiting… got himself a pretty strong pack from the sounds of it. He's been changing quite a few."

"That man has gotten on my last nerve." She said dangerously. "I suppose you have a plan."

"Don't I always?" Sue and Shelby smirked at each other and Rachel cleared her throat.

"I would kind of like to know what this plan is…" Shelby turned to her daughter and suddenly looked guilty.

"Rachel… I'm so sorry about leaving. Will convinced me I would only hurt you if I stayed."

"You hurt me by leaving." Rachel said sadly and Quinn growled at the woman. "You replaced me."

"I didn't replace you. That wasn't my intent when I adopted Beth. I knew she needed a home so I gave her one. I still love you just as much as I love her." Rachel felt Quinn stiffen next to her and hugged her tightly. "Quinn she knows who you are. I've showed her pictures of you and Noah both. I want you both to be a part of her life so you never have to go through what I did." Tina rubbed her mate's shoulder comfortingly.

"I would really like that." Puck said with a shaky voice. Quinn looked around nervously.

"I… I don't know if I can… not yet."

"Take your time Quinn." Shelby said softly. She turned to Sue once more. "So what's the plan Sylvester? I know you've been planning his down fall ever since…" She trailed off when Sue growled dangerously with tears in her eyes.

"Do you remember that young wolf…? Sam?" Shelby nodded. "He's coming to become a part of Berry's pack to help out. He hasn't been a part of a pack since Goolsby wiped his pack out. He'll be staying with Berry."

"Are Hiram and Leroy okay with that?" Shelby asked curiously and her eyes widened at the many growls coming from the pack. Rachel started crying again and cuddled into her mate with Dave rubbing her back soothingly.

"They left." Santana answered for her Alpha. She went on to explain the situation and Shelby's anger grew with every word. Shelby stood and kneeled in front of her daughter.

"Rachel please look at me." Rachel sniffled and looked down at her mother's sad eyes. "I love you. There will always be a place for you at my house; although I have a feeling you will want to keep staying at your house with your pack as often as possible. If you need anything you let me know… money, food, _anything_. I messed up but I promise you I will never leave you again unless you make me. You're my pup and will always be a part of me." She stroked Rachel's hair and the girl completely broke down; jumping into her mother's arms and knocking them both to the ground. Brittany clapped happily and jumped onto the floor to join the hug. Santana chuckled at her mate; always wanting to be a part of any cuddling or hugs.

Quinn stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching her mate cook dinner with Shelby. Beth was still with a babysitter for the rest of the evening so they could have their meeting. Sue was sitting with Puck, Mike and Dave discussing strategies while Tina sat cuddled into her mate. Santana and Brittany disappeared upstairs shortly after they got home. They were all getting excited once more about expanding their family with Shelby, Sue and the new wolf joining them soon. When the doorbell rang Quinn smiled and moved to open the door. "Coach Beiste, come on in." She invited the football coach into the house and went back to watch her mate while Shannon moved to the table to speak with Sue and the others. The next time the bell rang they figured it was the new arrival, but Quinn was surprised to see her mother. "Mom? What are you doing here? What happened?" She noticed her mother was bleeding and shaking and pulled her inside.

"I was attacked… it was your father." Her shaking was getting worse and Quinn's eyes widened when she recognized the sound of shifting bones. "He turned into a wolf! I was going to go to the hospital, but what would I tell them?"

"Calm down mom." Quinn said with tears in her eyes. "It's going to be okay. Rachel!" She called out desperately and Rachel was by her side in a second.

"Take her into the basement Quinn. Shelby, do you think you can help her?" Shelby nodded and followed Quinn down the stairs who was carrying her mother and sobbing softly. The other wolves gathered around Rachel for instructions. "Noah, please go and find Santana and Brittany." He nodded and ran up the stairs quickly. "Sue, can you Tina, Noah, Santana and Brittany please stay here to welcome our new addition when he arrives. Dave and Mike… please come with me." They all nodded and went into the basement with their Alpha. By the time they made it down the stairs Judy was nearly finished with her transformation. Quinn was crying heavily as her mother screamed. "Quinn, you need to phase and help her." Quinn nodded and stripped off her clothes to change immediately. Judy's eyes widened when she saw her daughter change into a blonde wolf and tried to get away. "Mrs. Fabray… it's quite alright. No one here is going to hurt you. Just try to relax so it doesn't hurt as much. It only hurts for your first transformation." Dave and Mike stepped away and changed into their wolf forms at their Alpha's silent request. "We're going to help you through this." Rachel kept her voice soft and soothing. Shelby looked at her daughter with pride. Once Judy's transformation was complete Quinn nuzzled into her._ "Quinn," _when the blonde looked up to her mate she continued. "_She's going to need to run and hunt. I want you to take her with Dave and Mike. Don't go far; it's very dangerous out there now. Come back as soon as you are finished."_ Quinn nodded and nudged the cream colored wolf in the room to get her to move out the doors with Dave and Mike following. Rachel took a deep, calming breath as she watched her mate walk away.

"You're doing really well with this pack Rachel." Shelby said with a smile; her eyes shining with pride.

"I still don't really understand why I'm the Alpha."

"It's in your blood." Shelby replied and Rachel looked at her in shock.

"You?" The mother nodded and Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "But you don't have a pack of your own?"

"I used to… There were five of us total. I was the Alpha, and then there was Dustin Goolsby, Dakota Stanley, Jane Hawk and Sue Sylvester." Rachel's eyes widened. "Dustin tried to mate with Jane which made her mate, Sue, very angry. It caused a fight for the entire pack, with Dakota taking his side. I tried to stop it but it was still a lethal fight. Dakota and Dustin ended up killing Jane and badly injuring me and Sue both. Those two went off to start a new pack and Sue and I went our separate ways; not joining another pack until now." Rachel felt like her heart was breaking for Sue; losing her mate, which made her suddenly start panicking about her mate not being there. "Woah, calm down. What's going on?"

"Quinn needs to come home." Rachel said quickly and looked to the door leading outside.

"Hey Rachel, our new arrival has just arrived…" Santana trailed off with wide eyes when she saw her Alpha hyperventilating. "What happened?" She asked quickly and dropped to her knees to pull the girl into her arms.

"She's nervous about Quinn being out there without her."

"Come on, Quinn's strong." Santana replied. "Plus she has her mom, Dave and Mike with her. You know Dave won't let anything happen to your mate."

"What happened?" A now naked Quinn Fabray dropped in front of her mate. "What's wrong love?"

"You're back!" Rachel sobbed and curled into her mate. Quinn saw the conversation with Shelby flash into her mind and squeezed her mate tightly when she realized the problem.

"I'm back; I'm fine. We didn't go far just like you asked and didn't run into any trouble." She whispered soothingly as she stroked the brunette's hair. Rachel looked up and brought her mate into a deep, passionate kiss, causing the blonde to moan.

"Um." Santana said nervously. "I hate to interrupt." Quinn growled at the Latina once the two separated. "I'm sorry." She continued. "Our new guy is here; and your moms are both down here… I don't know how you feel about that part." Shelby was simply smiling while Judy looked shocked.

"You should probably put your clothes on baby." Rachel said softly. "Let's go meet our new addition." Quinn sighed in disappointment and moved to throw on her clothes. The boys had already went upstairs. Shelby moved to lead Judy with them and introduce herself properly. Santana waited for the two to be ready and followed them upstairs.

"Hi." A blonde boy said nervously when they got into the living room. He stood quickly from his spot on the couch. "You must be Rachel." He kneeled in front of her to show his submission. "I thank you for taking me into your pack."

"Please," Rachel said with a kind smile. "You can stand up." He stood up and everyone looked him over carefully. The adults stood back as the others circled him curiously; taking in his scent and appearance. They noticed he was pretty muscular, like Puck and Karofsky. "What's your name?"

"Sam; Sam Evans." He replied with a smile once everyone seemed to approve him.

"And you were born a wolf?" He nodded and Rachel smiled. "Me too. This is my mate, Quinn." The boy looked to her with a smile and reached out a hand to shake hers. "My Beta Brittany…" She pointed to the tall blonde who was bouncing excitedly.

"This is my mate Santana!" She said as she wrapped her arms around the Latina from behind.

"Noah Puckerman, my friends call me Puck." Puck shook hands with their new packmate. "This is my mate Tina."

"You already know Sue Sylvester and that is my mother Shelby." Rachel pointed out her mother. "And Judy, that's Quinn's mom. And that is Coach Beiste." Sam shook everyone's hand and finally seemed to be relaxing. The whole pack sat down on the floor in a circle to start discussing their problem and also explaining things to Judy.


	14. Chapter 13

_Thank you for all your kind reviews! I'm glad to see people like this story as I am having a lot of trouble writing it and at least all my hard work isn't for naught ;) _

**Chapter 13**

Quinn was surprised that she was the first one awake for once. Usually the entire pack was woken up by Rachel every morning. She knew they were allowed to sleep in because of the weekend, but she felt suddenly restless. She crawled out from the pile of her pack mates and went downstairs where she found Shelby starting to cook some breakfast. She gasped when she saw Beth sitting in her car seat on the table. Shelby spun around at the noise and smiled kindly at Quinn. "I wasn't expecting you to be up so early on a Saturday. Do you want to hold her?"

"Can I?" Quinn whispered with tears in her eyes. "She's so perfect." She said as she held the baby close.

"Yes she is." Shelby agreed with a soft smile. "I was hoping you and Puck would both be a part of her life. I don't want you to have to go through the same things I did with Rachel. It killed me to leave her, but I knew it would be for the best for her to have a loving family that could take care of her. I am unbelievably angry at her fathers for leaving her the way they did." Quinn nodded with furrowed eyebrows. She felt the same way about the Berry men. They were soon joined by Brittany, who skipped into the room happily.

"Morning Q." She kissed the girl on the head and looked down at the baby. "Wow, she looks just like you." She giggled and kissed Beth's head as well before pulling Shelby into a tight hug. Rachel was the next to come downstairs followed closely by a grumbling Santana. Dave, Mike, Puck and Tina came down next from their shared room with the girls. Sam came downstairs from the guest room that he insisted on sleeping in. He didn't want to be a burden on the pack, not quite feeling close enough to sleep with them all. Judy slept in Rachel's father's old room. Sue and Coach Beiste planned on joining them in the afternoon to begin training. The pack sat down around the table and watched as Shelby, Judy, Rachel and Santana cooked breakfast. Quinn and Puck were huddled around Beth happily. Brittany was watching her mate hungrily and Dave was talking to Tina and Sam about the plans for the day.

After breakfast the pack decided to start on training. Sue and Coach Beiste were due there any minute and they wanted to get going. Shelby started them off by separating them into pairs to spar in their human forms. They would work in their wolf forms later. Rachel was paired up with Dave first and they squared off against each other. Rachel had a little self defense training, but not enough to do much. Dave was a lot stronger than her, but she was faster. Quinn growled every time Dave got a hit in and was subtly being held back by both Puck and Santana. As the sparring went on they made a list of everyone's strengths and weaknesses. The main weakness of the pack was the need to protect their mates and getting distracted because of it. Dave, Sam and Puck were incredibly strong. Rachel was the fastest out of all of them. Brittany and Mike were very agile. The Cheerios and Rachel were all quite flexible and Tina was pretty scrappy. After their training was over for the day they decided to go to the park. Puck brought a football and they broke up into two teams to play a scrimmage game for fun. Shelby went home to make some dinner for Beth and put her to bed. Judy, Sue, Tina and Coach Beiste sat nearby and watched the pack play. They played boys vs. girls and Coach Beiste was impressed by all of their abilities. She knew that Puck and Mike have always been good, but since they became wolves they were even better. Dave had improved considerably also. What surprised her the most were the girls. Rachel was an amazing running back as no one could really catch her. Brittany was also very fast and Santana took down the boys on multiple occasions. "Evans!" The Coach called once the pack was taking a break. "How would you like to be the new Quarterback at McKinley?"

"Really? That would be awesome!" He replied with a grin.

The entire pack stiffened when they caught the scent of wolves coming their way. They looked around and saw Finn coming up to them followed by Azimio, Jesse, Matt, Lauren, Jacob Ben Israel, Blaine, Sebastian, Rick. On the other side of the park were Dustin Goolsby, Dakota Stanley, Mr. Schuester, Sandy Ryerson and Russell Fabray.

"I will give all of you one more chance." Dustin spoke with a confident smirk. "Join us now or die." Brittany stepped up to flank Rachel with Santana on the other side. Quinn stood behind her mate and growled at the other pack. Puck and Tina took up their positions with their Alpha quickly. Sam didn't hesitate to stand with Rachel and his new pack and neither did Mike. Sue moved to stand in front of Rachel along with Coach Beiste. "All of you would stand with that pathetic excuse of an Alpha when you could be with us?" The man laughed maniacally. "You're loss." He said as he nodded to the others. Rachel and her pack were now surrounded by the other pack and she could feel their nervousness. She reached out and tried to calm them, but she herself was just as scared. Jesse and Matt both looked reluctant to do anything. Blaine and Sebastian also looked hesitant. "You know what to do." He turned to his pack smugly. Blaine hid slightly behind his mate Sebastian.

"No." Sebastian said with a smirk. "They are the better pack Dustin. What made you think we would stand by you after what you've said. You try to tell me I can't be with my mate because we are abominations…"

"Mates are only used to further our race and two men or two women cannot do that!" Dakota spat angrily. "It's why we had to get rid of some of our last pack.

"I will not stand with you." Sebastian said simply and dragged his mate out of the circle.

"More traitors!" Jesse watched the two leave and decided to act also.

"They're right." He said angrily. "You don't choose who your mate is! They belong together; it's destined to be. And I can't let you hurt Rachel." He said quieter. Quinn growled as she stepped in front of her mate. "I know she's your mate Quinn and I'm not trying to take her from you. It's just… I love her; I have for a long time. I let the others bully me into doing something I will regret for the rest of my life, but today will not be another regret. I won't try to join your pack; but I will not stand against you." He finished as he stepped over to Blaine and Sebastian. Matt silently moved over to stand with them and Lauren shrugged her shoulders as she followed. She didn't really want to fight Rachel's pack. Dustin looked around angrily before motioning his pack to follow him.

"This isn't over!"

"See you again soon Quinnie." Russell stated with a smirk and Quinn cowered slightly in fear. Jesse stepped forward and held out his hand to shake Rachel's.

"My pack will help if you need it, contact us if you need it." Rachel nodded as she shook his hand and watched the other group walk away too.

"Let's go home."

School on Monday was nerve wracking for the pack. Finn and the others seemed to be around every corner as they made their way down the halls. Jesse, Blaine, Sebastian, Matt and Lauren hung around them some of the time. They had quit the Glee club and were getting ready to start a new one with the pack. Sue decided to be the faculty advisor for them and Shelby was working on getting a job at McKinley so she could help also. Shelby and Quinn were worried about their mothers and Beth being home alone. They were also shocked to see Sunshine Corazon had transferred to McKinley and was obviously part of the other pack.

Rachel and her pack were sitting around a table outside eating their lunch which was packed into a cooler in Rachel's trunk. Shelby and Judy had packed them enough sandwiches to feed all the hungry wolves, some fruit salad, bottled water and Gatorade. Kurt and Mercedes came up to the group and their eyes widened when they saw the amount of food they were eating. "Hey guys…" Mercedes said when she realized no one really noticed them standing there; being too busy voraciously eating.

"Hello Mercedes, Kurt." Rachel replied. Dave looked up and blushed when he saw Kurt; quickly looking back down to his food. Santana noticed the reaction and smirked.

"We've missed you guys." Mercedes said with a smile. "Can we join you?"

"Sure. Are you hungry?" She lifted the lid of the cooler and the two humans gawked at the amount of food. "I think we can spare a couple sandwiches. Kurt and Mercedes watched in awe as the wolves ate sandwich after sandwich before Santana and Brittany disappeared for the last half of lunch. It didn't take long for Rachel and Quinn to leave too. Tina cuddled into Puck's side and talked to Mike. Dave was talking happily with Kurt. Mercedes seemed to be drawn slightly toward Sam and they got lost in a conversation.

Rachel laid on the floor to do her homework; sandwiched between Quinn and Santana. Brittany was cuddled up and asleep next to her mate. The boys were in the backyard playing catch. Shelby was sitting on the back porch with Beth, talking to Sue, Judy and Coach Beiste. Rachel sighed when the doorbell rang and got up to answer it. Jesse, Sebastian, Blaine, Matt and Lauren were coming over for dinner. "Hello everyone." She said politely and smiled when Quinn wrapped her arms around her possessively. She placed her hands over her mate's and leaned back into the embrace. "Please come inside. The boys are all out back playing catch if any of you would like to join them. The rest of us are just finishing up homework."

"I'd like to play catch." Lauren said as she moved out to the backyard along with Matt and Blaine. Sebastian and Jesse ended up going to talk with the adults on the porch. It didn't take long for Rachel to curl back into Santana's side to finish her homework. Santana was done, but hadn't gotten up yet; deciding to stay with Brittany, Rachel and Quinn to cuddle. Quinn nuzzled into her mate's neck lovingly as she watched her do her homework. They all tensed when they sensed the other pack coming closer. The others ran in from outside and locked the door.

"They are back in the woods." Jesse said quickly. "I think they want to meet with you, but my guess is it's a trap."

"I say we go out there and finish this once and for all." Sam growled angrily. The doorbell rang and they were met with Kurt and Mercedes.

"Now really isn't a good time…" Rachel said shakily as the pair pushed passed her.

"Oh so St. James and them can be here but not us? We're your friends Rachel." A few of the pack were shaking heavily and ready to phase from the intrusion of the other pack. Judy and Quinn could sense Russell Fabray among them and were getting more anxious by the minute. "What's going on?" Mercedes asked after she took in everyone's appearance.

"We need to get them and Beth out of here." Rachel said through gritted teeth; not thinking clearly enough to use their mind connection. Kurt and Mercedes' jaws dropped when Dave suddenly transformed into a large wolf. "NO DAVID!" Rachel yelled as he lunged for Kurt. They knew he was Dave's mate and he would want to change him. "SHIT!" She yelled when it was too late. Sam lunged at Mercedes before they could stop him and both of the newcomers dropped to the ground. They all went into the basement and helped them through the transformation. "Mom," She turned to Shelby with pleading eyes. _"Can you take Kurt, Mercedes, Judy and Beth up to the attic and stay up there?"_ Shelby nodded and ushered the others upstairs. _"I wish none of us had to go through this, but it looks like this fight is about to happen. Apparently it can't be resolved peacefully."_ The others nodded; all of them already being in their wolf forms now. _"Quinn, Santana and Brittany; I want you three with me and we will go out to meet them. Sam, Puck and Dave I want you to stay back a little further and make sure we don't get surrounded. Mike and Tina; I want you to stay here in the house and make sure they don't come inside. Warn us if they are and we'll come back to help you. Sue, Coach Beiste, can you try to come in at them from the sides? Jesse… can you hear me?" _She projected into the other Alpha's mind. He nodded and she sighed in relief. _"Can you take your pack and try to get behind them?"_

_"Of course, just be careful out there… all of you." _He said as he looked around at the other pack. _"Finn and Azimio are incredibly strong. It's Dakota Stanley you really have to watch out for. He may be small but he is quick and very vicious. Good luck."_ He rallied his own pack and ran out of the basement and ran away from the oncoming pack so they could get around behind them. Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany walked slowly into the woods and were met with Dustin, Dakota, Sandy Ryerson, Jacob and Mr. Schuester. They heard growling come from behind them and knew Finn, Azimio, Rick and Russell were there by their scents. Dave came up behind the four and Puck and Sam stayed back out of sight. Sue came up on their left while Coach Beiste took the right. Jesse's pack took a little longer to circle around and get behind the other pack; spreading out slightly to cover more of the circle they were making. Dustin growled lowly and suddenly Russell, Finn, Rick and Azimio rushed at the girls. Santana and Brittany spun around to fight them while Rachel and Quinn kept an eye on the wolves in front of them. Dave and Puck came forward to help out while Sam moved quietly through the trees to come closer to Rachel and Quinn. Quinn yelped when she was clawed from behind by Russell. Rachel growled dangerously and was soon on the older wolf's back. Jesse's pack, Sue and Coach Beiste all moved in on the other wolves quickly. Rachel was tackled off of Russell by Finn and pinned to the ground. Tina and Mike whined as they saw the fight through their pack's eyes. They hated sitting behind and not being able to help. Quinn had already taken Jacob down but Russell went back after her and had her on the ground quickly. Jacob got up and limped away from the fight, deserting his pack. Rachel struggled to get lose and finally bit into Finn's neck. He let go of her with a yelp and she moved toward her mate quickly, who was already shifting back into a human. She tackled Russell off of her and started biting at his throat with a feral snarl. It didn't take long for Mr. Schuester and Finn to both take off like Jacob did. Santana and Brittany took down Dakota Stanley together. The fighting paused when a heart wrenching howl echoed among the trees. Rachel was standing over a naked and bleeding Quinn Fabray who looked like she was barely breathing. Rachel's narrowed her eyes at the Alpha of the other pack and charged at him. It was all his fault this had happened. She snarled in rage as she tore into him with her teeth and claws. Azimio stood on shaky legs and watched in fear as his Alpha was torn apart by the smaller wolf. Once Dustin was back in his human form Santana moved forward to pull Rachel back.

_ "Come on Rach, you got him. He's done."_ Rachel looked back over to her mate and let out another howl. Shelby and Judy both felt their cub's pain and ran outside; leaving Beth with Mike and Tina. Rachel was also bleeding heavily and didn't know how much longer she could hold her wolf form. None of the other pack was left around them. Jesse's pack had chased the ones who ran away and some were dead. Once they got back into the house, Sue made some phone calls to get a healer who knew about wolves to come to the house immediately. Luckily, wolves healed faster than humans and some of their more minor injuries were already healing. Rachel collapsed next to Quinn and placed her head on the blonde's stomach. Santana was licking some blood off Brittany's white fur. Dave and Sam were checking on their mates while Tina was taking care of Puck's minor injuries. They watched as Rachel held her bleeding arm over Quinn's mouth and made her mate start to drink the blood to help with the healing process.

"Rachel, you don't have enough blood to spare at the moment." Shelby said as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Let me help too." She used sharp canines to bit into her wrist and hold it over Quinn's mouth, who latched on quickly. Judy stepped forward and did the same for Rachel who was the second worst injured out of the pack. Soon after the healer came and was already mixing up some herbs to heal their injuries. The healer's assistant moved outside to find the dead wolves and work to get rid of the bodies and blood that covered the ground. The healer was singing and chanting while he placed herbs on the injured wolves. He was a very tall Native American man. After he healed them as much as he could he bandaged up what was left; their wolf healing would take care of it in a few days. Quinn and Rachel were both ordered on bed rest for the next week. Santana would have to stay in bed for a few days. It didn't take long for Rachel and Quinn to be cuddled up together sleeping in Rachel's bed. Santana and Brittany slept on the floor in Rachel's room. Sam took the guest room with Mercedes. Shelby and Beth slept in Rachel's dad's old bedroom. Puck and Tina took the basement while Dave and Kurt took the attic. Coach Beiste went home. Sue, Judy and Mike slept in the living room.


	15. Chapter 14

_This is the last chapter of this story, and yes I know it is incredibly short. Once I get some inspiration back I will most likely do a sequel. I hope you enjoy this; review if you want._

**Chapter 14**

Rachel and Quinn were finally well enough to return to school. Brittany had been taking care of the pack in her absence and Santana was helping her. Rachel walked down the hallway and stopped at her locker; holding Quinn's hand the entire time and not wanting to ever let go again. They were interrupted by Mr. Schuester walking up to them. Quinn growled dangerously and wrapped her arms around Rachel from behind. "Rachel, Quinn… I wanted to offer your pack a place on New Directions again." Quinn huffed out a laugh and Rachel smirked.

"No thank you _William._ We have our own Glee club. We would never join you after what you did."

"I'm trying to apologize here Rachel; don't be unreasonable."

"Unreasonable!" Rachel yelled and pushed the man backwards. Luckily for them there weren't any other students in the school yet. "You joined that man's pack and nearly tore my family apart. You were selfish and stupid; a dangerous combination. Not only that you deserted that pack during a fight when they needed you most; just like you did to us with Glee club."

"Come on Rach, you're being a diva." Finn said as he walked up behind his new Alpha with a smile. "You just need to come back to Glee club and everything will go back to the way it was before."

"No Finn, things can never go back. Your pack nearly killed my mate and my family. You are lucky I didn't kill you when I had the chance. Stay away from me and my pack." Her voice lowered dangerously and she was soon joined by most of her pack. Judy was at Rachel's house with Beth for the day and Shelby was meeting with Mr. Figgins about her new job at McKinley.

"They aren't really trying to apologize." Brittany said suddenly. "They just need more members because Kurt and Mercedes left; Jesse's pack, Rick and Azimio too. Sebastian and Blaine met me and Santana this morning. Jesse wants to set up a meeting with us and his pack. I hear Rick and Azimio are transferring schools." Santana smirked at the guilty expression on Mr. Schuester's face.

"So this is your pack now?" Santana asked with a smirk. "The two of you?"

"And Jacob." Finn said quickly and Santana just laughed.

"Look." Rachel said with a sigh. "We will not harm you if you stay out of our way." She didn't want to fight anymore. "And we will not chase you out of our territory unless you provoke us. Just leave us alone and we will leave you alone." Mr. Schuester nodded nervously and led Finn back down the hallway. "When did Jesse want to meet with us?"

"Right now." Santana responded and led the pack down the hallway and into an empty classroom.

"Hello Rachel."

"Jesse, I want to thank you and your pack for helping us. What did you want to talk to us about?"

"We want to ask you if it is okay that we stay here… in your territory. Lauren doesn't want to transfer away from this school. Sebastian and Blaine were bullied for being gay at their last school. Matt missed you guys and I wish to stay with my pack. I also ask if we could add some new voices to your Glee club. We cannot continue to be a part of Schuester's club. We have already resigned."

"You may stay and we could always use more members in Glee club." Rachel said with a smile. "If it wasn't for you all we may not have survived. I am proud to call you all our allies." Jesse smiled and shook Rachel's hand.

The pack was busy with Nationals coming up for Cheerios and Glee club. They were waiting for college acceptance letters and their final exams to start. Tina was still a junior so Puck planned to stay behind with her for her last year of school while the others moved on to college. Sue was going to stay as the Cheerios' coach and Coach Beiste would still be the football Coach. Even though she was staying, they still considered Sue to be a part of their pack; their family. Shelby and Judy were both already searching for a house big enough for the pack in New York City and employment. Sam and Blaine were both juniors also so Mercedes and Sebastian planned to wait for them to graduate. Mercedes and Sam planned to join Jesse in California the next year. Rachel and Kurt were both accepted into NYADA in the musical theater program. Brittany and Mike were going to be off to Julliard in the fall. Dave and Santana were accepted into Columbia law school while Quinn was going to Columbia for medical school. Will, Finn and Jacob didn't bother them anymore after that first conversation. They heard that after graduation, Jacob was heading to Ohio State University and Finn was joining the army while Will stayed behind at McKinley with his mate, Emma. Life was going good for the entire pack and Rachel couldn't be happier.


End file.
